Who Would Have Thought
by JoyfulMariska
Summary: A snowy Christmas Eve spent looking back, sharing smiles, and thinking about the rest of their lives.


The lights of the Christmas tree cast friendly shadows on the walls of the apartment as a gentle snow tumbled from the clouds above the city. The atmosphere inside the home was warm and loving, the two souls sitting on the couch. As they listened to the music of Christmas, Brian and Olivia kept their hands in one another's, sipping glasses of dark wine.

The night was perfect.

He moved his thumb on her hand, smiling as she leaned into him.

"Last year we spent Christmas Eve on a plane." His voice was soft as he made his comment.

Olivia closed her eyes for a blissful moment, sighing in pure contentment.

"Yeah. But I think I like it better here." She smiled up at him.

"Me too." Brian agreed with a voice just above a whisper.

He could feel his nerves melting away as the held her against him.

_Tonight will be the night,_ he thought.

Although he'd been planning to ask that question on the special night - Christmas Eve - for a couple of months, he knew now that it was going to happen. He loved Olivia with everything he had and couldn't imagine even one day without her. He was past the point of wanting her as his girlfriend. Brian was ready to make her his wife.

Olivia leaned forward to put her empty glass onthecoffee table before returning to where she felt best. Brian gave her arm a gentle squeeze and then stood up, taking her glass to the kitchen. In the near darkness, the only source of light the Christmas tree, Olivia did not see Brian grab the ring off the top of the only cupboard she was unable to reach.

He watched her from the kitchen as she stood up, crossing her arms over her chest as she admired the tree. Its lights were consistent in their twinkling, each forever holding a steady color. The white lights mingled with the red, completed with the green of the small, plastic branches.

Light shone off her face, bouncing in her glistening hair. Brian took a star-struck moment to revel in his good fortune. A woman like her - there was no woman BUT her - was his.

Olivia took a deep breath as she took in the beauty of the tree, remembering what a great night it had been when they decorated together.

:::

_He smiled over at her as he helped string the lights around the top of their tree. She stretched her arms to reach the very top, handing the lights to him to wrap around the back side. Christmas music filled the room in a quiet, subtle way, adding to the feel of Christmas. When the lights were done, Olivia went back to the bin on the couch to retrieve the ornaments. Brian followed her, taking a couple in his hands before heading back to the tree._

_ Olivia pushed her hip out, bumping Brian playfully as they stood at the tree. The way she felt when he finished hanging his ornaments and wrapped her in an unexpected hug from behind was so perfect. He held her, rocking her back and forth as they both laughed freely. Then, she turned and hung both of her ornaments on his ears, admiring her work as she touched his face gently. _

_"Prefect." She smiled and whispered. _

_Brian turned his head to the side, showing her his jewelry. She let go of him with a chuckle, grabbing tinsel and wrapping it around Brian's neck as a scarf. _

_Brian smiled so wide it hurt. To find a woman like her - it was a miracle. She reached for something more, putting the Santa hat on his head softly. A laugh escaped Brian. _

_"This is comfy." He pulled the itchy tinsel away from his neck a little. _

_Olivia had the most indescribable feeling inside her: love like she'd never felt before. _

_He took the tinsel off himself and wrapped it around Olivia before leaning in to capture her lips._

:::

There were a lot of sparkling ornaments on their Christmas tree, but the one she loved most drew her eye. It was a picture in which both she and Brian held glasses of champagne, toasting while seated in an airplane. They'd taken the picture on the plane last year, Christmas Eve.

Olivia smiled as she thought about how much fun they'd had that Christmas - their first together. That night, they had had the idea to take a picture every Christmas Eve for the many years to come. She hoped those years would never end.

Brian moved the box over in his hands as the nerves returned. He pocketed the box as he walked out to join his love, putting an arm around her.

"Merry Christmas, Brian." She spoke quietly.

"Olivia." He moved his arm from her as she turned.

She was curious as his tone softened.

"I want to be taking pictures on every Christmas Eve with you for the rest of my life."

He got down on his knee and popped the little box open.

Olivia felt her heart pound with excitement, her eyes glistening with tears of joy. Her hands covered her mouth as he asked.

"Will you marry me?"

The words sent sparks through her whole body. Her head nodded by itself. "Yes. Yes."

The relief on his face was evident, and he returned to her level with a smile. Olivia watched with a pounding heart as Brian slipped the ring on her finger.

To make sure she wasn't imagining thing, Olivia kissed him long and hard before hugging him tightly.

"Is this really happening?" She whispered in his ear.

He smiled, feeling the same way. "God I hope so."

Both shared a chuckle, and when she pulled away, she gave him a smile like he'd never seen before.

"Merry Christmas, Liv." He returned the expression she offered.

"Let's take a picture." She bit her lip the way that drove him crazy as she whispered.

Her world was becoming a reality of bliss. She was getting married to the man she loved.

The picture was one of beauty. Olivia leaned against Brian, his arm around her, her left hand on his chest as they smiled easily.

The snow fell outside the window as their Christmas went on in heavenly peace. It was going to be a beautiful night and an even better tomorrow.


End file.
